dmfafandomcom-20200214-history
Siar Clan
Siar Clan was a once-powerful Cubi clan that is now nearly extinct. Most of its members were eradicated, including its tri-winged founder, by a Dragon. Most of Siar Clan's history was revealed in Abel's Story, mainly the second part, in a long summary stretching from page to page . One of the supporting characters in Dan and Mab's Furry Adventures, Abel Rewanz, is a member of Siar Clan. Siar Clan Siar Clan was founded by Siar, a tri-winged feline Succubus. In spite of the casualties endured in the Dragon and Cubi War, Siar Clan flourished during that time as its founder accumulated power, even reaching a remarkable body consisting of two thousand individuals.Fa'Lina explains the drastic change in population in Abel's Story Part Two page . The only other clan that accomplished this growth of power was Taun Clan, and even then it did not attain the level of prosperity that Siar Clan had reached. The clan was infamous during its heyday for its unscrupulous methods of harvesting emotions, an affinity which earned it the name "The Clan of Woe." Siar and her clan remained in a very comfortable position of authority, thus allowing the members to pursue their lives as they saw fit. Siar eventually fell in a confrontation with the Dragon Hizell, which inadvertently brought about the demise of her clan. In the middle of the battle with Hizell, Siar summoned all of her followers to assist her. All available members joined her, but perished along with their leader. Even those who did not participate were massacred - Hizell used Siar's "dying essence" and the link to her clan to hunt down the remainder of her bloodline. Only four survivors were left at the end of the day; by the next day, there were only two. Aniz was one of those two. Even by the time DMFA takes place, there has been little or no improvement: Siar Clan is considered nearly extinct and too scattered to be acknowledged as an actual clan.Siar Clan's state is described in Abel's cast page. Clan Leader Siar was only seen in Fa'Lina's flashback describing the rise and fall of her clan. She was only seen in three pages of Abel's Story, Part Two - page in a full-body shot, page accompanied by her followers, and page facing down her soon to be murderer. She was given no dialogue, there was no information on her actual personality, and the exposition provided in Abel's Story mainly focused on her clan as a whole in its practices. Only one fascinating piece of knowledge was revealed about her as a person outside of Abel's Story, and that was her affair with the leader of Seme Clan.See the report on Seme Clan in Cubi Clan Leaders #4. Siar was a feline with coloration reminiscent of a Siamese cat. She also had blue eyes, which are common among Siamese cats. Although most of the Cubi Clan leaders seen in the informational report penned by Mink are seen without their respective clan markings on their chests (which are apparently a trademark attribute of tri-wing leaders), Siar's was completely visible. Her wings and headwings were black with red flight feathers. Beliefs and Lifestyle Siar Clan members have a proclivity for woe and misery as their preferred 'food.' Because of this, Siar Clan members were typically not inclined to resort to violence, as it would be counterproductive for devouring emotions. Therefore, they were more commonly renowned for spreading misery in the form of kidnapping, theft, seduction, and through other methods. Even members who were typically altruistic apparently relished in feeding off of unhappiness, but preferred to discretely collect emotions through remaining in the company of miserable people (such as a mourning widow). Duties Because the clan was so populous, members of Siar's clan were able to have relationships with whoever they pleased, regardless of clan affiliation. Also, due to the sense of security maintained by Siar, she did not stress any particular responsibilities or obligations on her clan members. Diplomacy Allies Specific allies are unknown, but alliances were only a secondary importance to Siar Clan during the height of its power. Taun Clan is apparently very interested in the survival of Siar Clan's remaining members, judging by the fact Fa'Lina was concerned about incurring their political wrath when considering her punishment of Aniz.Taun Clan's relationship with Aniz was only briefly mentioned in Abel's Story, Part Two page . However, Taun Clan is considered the self-appointed protector of all Cubi Clans. Before Siar's death, Cyra Clan was considering an alliance with Siar Clan due to Destania's relationship with Aniz.See , although the wording is relatively vague. When Siar was alive, she and Seme Clan's leader were lovers, and Seme was deeply aggrieved by Siar's death. Because of the romance between the two leaders, it's reasonable to assume their clans were equally as close. When Abel was admitted into SAIA's emotional quarantine ward for rehabilitative treatment, Dr. Ink revealed that two of Seme Clan's members had volunteered to be his roommate.See Abel's Story, Part Two, page . Initially, many forum members believed that Seme's brethren had put forth the offer because they were drawn to his state of anguish.The speculation made by forum members can be seen in the original discussion thread for Abel's Story, Part Two, page 51. Amber acknowledged this was part of the truth, but clarified that the other reason for their charity was because of Seme and Siar's relationship.Amber's expose is seen in the summary of the FurAffinity submission for Seme's Cubi Clan Leaders profile image. Registration is not necessary to view that part of the gallery. One of Siar's surviving clan members, Sel, was able to escape Hizell's wrath along with her infant son by converting to Seme Clan, as seen in page . Enemies Siar Clan was obliterated by Hizell, leaving Aniz as the only known survivor. As mentioned by Amber, Hizell did so not as his primary goal but because "she was more just a feather in his cap and his attempt to try to draw out his real targets." . Apparently, Hizell was a fairly successful fighter in the war, as he was responsible for the downfall of Jin Clan's two sister clans as well.See the report on Jin Clan in Cubi Clan Leaders #9. This means Siar was not his first or only victim. Whether Siar had provoked Hizell in some way is unclear. Known members *Abel *Aniz *Sel (formerly) *Elin (briefly appeared in a flashback; committed suicide) References Category:Cubi Clans